


Too Good to Be True

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following:</p>
<p>Lorelei discovers and wants to share a spell with skye melinda natasha darcy jane foster pepper lady sif maria hill and betty ross and Jemma Simmons. unfortunately Lorelei did not read all the spell instructions and what it does the spell malfunctions and the girls start to embarrassingly blow up like big huge blimps and its up to loki to undo the spell before they pop like balloons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



"Oh, ladies!" Lorelei sang to the assembled group of women. "I have here a spell which allows the subject to eat whatever they want, as much as they want, and not gain an ounce,"

Skye's eyes lit up. "Me first!"

Lorelei cast the spell on the eager woman who dug into the pizza left over from dinner eagerly. One by one the others clamored to be bewitched, as well, and Lorelei complied. Soon, all of the women were eating, their appetites suddenly insatiable. Once they'd all eaten more than their fill, they turned in to sleep off their respective binges.

***

"Lorelei? Little help here!" Natasha called the next morning, belly swollen as though she'd swallowed a large beach ball.

The enchantress waddled in, own bloated stomach entering the room before she did. "I-I don't know what's happening," she admitted.

They slowly made their way to the common room, the other women in much the same condition. Jemma was the worst off, belly and limbs swollen. She resembled Violet Beauregard, Maria thought absurdly.

"What're we going to do?" Betty asked, eyes wide.

"Tony will flip out," Pepper murmured. There was a soft pop as the waistband of her skirt gave out, finally allowing her belly to bloat to its full size, coming to rest in her lap well past her thighs.

With a flash of bright white light, Loki was before them. "Darling," he addressed Lorelei. "Didn't you read the Norse warning on the spell?" She shook her head. "The side affects include ballooning until the subject explodes," he explained, waving his hand until the women returned to normal. He pulled a still-swollen Lorelei into his lap and rubbed her aching belly gently. "Oh, darling. If you're hungry, eat. You're always beautiful to me," he tutted, the boating reducing slowly as he rubbed until she returned to normal. "Don't stay on Midgard too long. I've missed you terribly," he murmured, kissing her tenderly before disappearing.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," she apologized. "I won't trouble you anymore. I must return to Asgard. My prince needs me," she blushed before leaving.

Darcy sighed heavily. "Eating all you want without gaining an ounce...I knew it was too good to be true,"


End file.
